


Applied Hands

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Complete, Cum control, Dom!Scott, Finished, Jocks, M/M, Master Tech, Masturbation, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Body Modification, One Off, PWP, Spanking, Stand Alone, bottom!Liam, done, sub!liam, top!scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Tired of dealing with Liam who just doesn’t seem to be getting what Scott’s telling him, a frustrated Scott finds a means to make sure Liam listens to him from now on.





	Applied Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mischief Takes Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074077) by [ract46](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ract46/pseuds/ract46). 



> The credit for the idea for this goes to Ract46

Scott threw his bag down and slammed his body down on the bed.  This was getting old.  It was like all he did was talk and talk and talk and nothing ever seemed to sink in.  Sure Liam said he’d listen, said he was going to change, but nothing ever really came of it.  It always turned into him screwing up and Scott having to clean up the mess.  Frankly it was starting to wear on him and he had more then once given thought of throwing him through a wall to teach him a lesson.  It’d worked with Isaac.  But he wasn’t sure that would even remotely work to sink into Liam’s thick skull.  Laying there in bed he decided to check his messages on his phone.  
  
He’d only been in his inbox for a few minutes when he noticed a new message from a strange source.  
  
From: [Vpóřvŉửķ@xvửlỡf.müx](mailto:Vp%C3%B3%C5%99v%C5%89%E1%BB%AD%C4%B7@xv%E1%BB%ADl%E1%BB%A1f.m%C3%BCx)

To: [SMcCall11@behill.edu](mailto:SMcCall24@behill.edu)

Subject: Help needed?  
  
Have you been dealing with someone who just isn’t getting the point?  
  
Have you been dealing with someone who just needs to get a clue?  
  
Not happy with how others see you?  
  
Not happy with your body?  
  
Not happy with someone else’s body?  
  
Try our new app: Mǻx  
  
Click here for more info… ->link<-  
  
Scott frowned at the email.  But figuring it might be something to take his mind off the problems he was having with Liam he tapped the link and waited as a white screen appeared with an hour glass that ran for a while before a log in screen appeared.  Scott put in his information and waited while it slowly loaded a slate grey screen that had a blank human shape.  Chuckling he guessed it was some kind of simulation.  He started to surf through the options and frowned when it asked him if he wanted to load his template.  Shrugging to himself he clicked sure and as soon as he clicked yes the app scanned his photos and it loaded a pretty realistic model of his body.  He was going to start looking at other options when a pop up came up.  
  
_What sort of problems are you facing in your life?_  
  
“How many characters do you allow for an answer.”  
  
_Person? Place? Thing? Other?_   Each was it’s own little box.  He tapped person and it asked him for a name.  Shrugging at what could be the harm, he typed in Liam’s name.  
  
_searching…. Match Found…._  
  
The image it brought up was a perfect fully nude version of Liam.  Why the hell was Liam naked on this app?  Searching through the settings he soon discovered that Liam had a major kink for nudity that had only been heightened by his becoming a werewolf.  Scott dialed that up a little and watched as it shifted a few settings.  Liam’s inhibitions had been lowered significantly to the point where he was likely to be caught naked in public places or act on impulse rather than thinking things through.  He scrolled down and noticed his tactile response was low.  Frowning, because most wolves liked to be touched, Scott dialed that up too.  
  
But he paused when he saw how high all that had made Liam’s olfactory response.  Certain smells would go straight to his cock at this rate.  Scott kept scrolling down till he got to personality and frowned at some of the settings switching them instead to a more submissive stance but also making him naughty, inappropriate, and started into his sex drive.  He was raising it when an alert came up on the side under an icon for special stats.  Clicking on it showed a host of bonuses that Scott could get if he gave Liam the chronic masturbation.  Clicking on the setting he noted that Liam only jerked off once or twice a day right now, but with this setting it’d be more around needing to have his balls drained thirty or forty times a day.  Clicking accept the screen went back to the main screen and a new icon had appeared in the middle, clicking on it Scott discovered the kinks settings.  
  
Scrolling down he noticed that Liam now had a major kink for smelling personal items of others, and it would or could lead him to masturbate where ever he caught the smell and loose his sense of awareness until he came.  He also was extremely aroused by petting, spanking, and being touched.  And much more submissive and looking for a woman to control him… Scott frowned.  That wouldn’t do at all.  Tapping out and going into the sexuality tab he slide Liam down from straight, on down through bi to gay.  That way he’d be more into men telling him what to do.  A pop up alerted Scott to a bug.  
  
_By resetting his sexuality you have created a conflict in “Liam” love map.  Do you wish to reset to whom he is attracted / submissive to?_  
  
Scott clicked yes and saw a list of the males in Liam’s life, and blinked when he realized his name was pretty high on the list.  Well he had wanted Liam to listen to him more.  So he toggled Liam to be in love with him.  A new window opened allowing him to set Liam’s devotion level to Scott.  He dialed it up higher then it was now and left it pretty high.  Everything looked good in those settings so he went back to the main screen and studied Liam’s body.  A thing that now effectively belonged to him.  And he frowned at the average looking size of Liam’s cock.  He went into body settings and toggled up the muscular aspect of Liam a little before getting to the cock settings and toying around with the settings.  He watched as Liam’s body morphed in screen to monstrous proportions.  Before finally settling on a solid eleven inches erect and eight soft, preferring that Liam look big no matter how hard he was.  And exited back out to the main screen.  
  
An icon to the left appeared that looked like a paint roller and clicking it Scott was asked if he was ready to apply settings.  Clicking that yes he was ready he received a bug alert.  
  
_Subject “Liam” ‘s new cock size is incompatible with clothing choice at current time.  Do you wish to remove clothing problem?  Also, if you do, you can gain the additional bonus of making him forget about his clothing once it’s been taken off of him, unless you wish him to simply carry his jeans home with him?_  
  
Home with him?  He clicked on the mapping icon and noticed that Liam was out on a run through the preserve right now.  Feeling turned on by the idea he quickly clicked yes and set Liam to not only taking his pants off but forgetting about them out on the preserve and in general till he pointed his nudity out to him.  And clicked apply.  The program started running and Scott went down to borrow his mom’s car.  He wanted to make sure that he saw if this was real.  Using the app to plot a route that would take him near where Liam was running he soon saw a streak of flesh through the edge of the trail and quickly turned onto a side trail to intercept him.  Liam paused when he saw Scott’s car.  
  
There he stood, slightly out of breath, his muscles tight in what had probably started out as a loose fitting t shirt was now almost skin tight and threatening to burst at the seams on Liam’s body.  And from navel to ankle he was naked, his semi hard cock bobbing in the open as he smiled at Scott and he slowly walked over.  
  
“Hey, what you doing out here?” Liam frowned.  
  
“I could ask the same thing of you?” Scott countered and Liam blushed.  
  
“I just needed a run to clear my head.”  
  
“I see that.  You doing okay out here?”  
  
“Yeah.  Yeah I’m fine.” Liam blushed, his eyes dilating a little as he caught the scene of Scott and his hand sliding from his side to slowly toy with his cock.  
  
“I can see that.” Scott smirked.  “You want a ride home?” He looked Liam in the eyes and watched them gloss over slightly.  
  
“Sure… sure.” He blushed and nodded.  He was almost to the other side of the car when Scott spoke again.  
  
“Don’t you think you’re forgetting something?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Did you come jogging out here without any jeans?” Liam looked down and for the first time realized he wasn’t wearing any pants and that his hard cock was on display.  He blushed and leaned into the car, using the door to hide himself though he wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to.  
  
“I… I vaguely remember taking them off because they were getting tight… fuck I forgot them somewhere down the trail.” He bit his lip.  
  
“You want me to help you look for them?”  
  
“Would you?”  
  
“Yes.  Just one little thing though.” Scott got out, leaving the headlights going on the car and met Liam in front of the car before sitting down on a fallen tree.  “I think you need to be punished so you don’t forget your clothes some where else.”  
  
“R-really?” Liam blushed, his cock throbbing.  
  
“Over my knee Liam.”  
  
“I… yes Scott.” Liam hung his head and climbed over Scott’s lap, his hard cock dangling between Scott’s knees as Scott administered the first of many blows for his spanking.  The pressure on his ass, the sting of each smack and the gentle rub that Scott would do after… all of it going straight to Liam’s straining cock as it hung there neglected.  Scott put a little more force into it, he liked hearing the needy little moans and whimpers as they spilled from Liam’s lips.  He could feel how hard he was in his own jeans as he held Liam there and spanked that large round ass.  The feel of the beta’s body on his thighs, and the very prominent erection now rubbing against his denim clad leg as he worked Liam over, Scott was aware this was getting to Liam as much as it was himself.  One last loud crack of his hand on Liam’s ass was enough to leave a handprint behind that time and with a strangled groan Liam came hard and long against Scott’s leg, drenching his jeans in cum.  
  
“LIAM!” Scott dumped him to the ground where he skittered to a sitting position favoring the other side of his ass.  “You fucking jizzed on my jeans.  What the fuck is wrong with you!?”  
  
“I’m sorry.. I…” He shivered.  
  
“We’re going to find your pants now.  Get up.” Liam got up on shaky legs and Scott spanked him one last time to make him move on ahead.  The image of his perfect handprint on Liam’s ass drew his attention.  “Hold up.” He pulled Liam back so he was in the headlights and snapped a photo, saving it for later.  “Now show me where you think you left your pants.” Liam nodded, mumbling his thanks, his cock half hard now that he came but as he walked he could feel the sting of his alpha’s handprint on his ass, was starting to go to his cock again.  
  
‘Why did I have to forget my pants….’ Liam lamented.  Now Scott would know that he liked being spanked and ordered around.  And okay so maybe part of him, a major part if he wasn’t lying to himself, really wanted Scott to do it again.  Maybe make the other side match…. But he couldn’t tell him that… Scott was too cool and would never look at him sexually… besides he was so pissed off about his jeans.  ‘fuck I jizzed on his jeans..’ Liam sighed as they walked for a while till he found his jeans just laying on the ground.  
  
“You really just left them on the ground?” Scott chided.  “Liam pick them up.” He sighed and as Liam leaned down to get them his shirt that had threatened to fall apart earlier from his sheer muscle mass barely contained within tore at the seams leaving him mostly naked now.  
  
“Shit…”  
  
“Language Liam.” Scott had his hand on Liam’s ass as he was bent over, tracing the outline of his handprint.  “Or do I need to spank you again.” Liam swallowed, his cock instantly going hard.  “Over my lap again Liam.” Liam complied without being told twice and this time facing the other way so that he could get a matching hand print.  “And I don’t want you messing up my other pant leg.” Scott tore off part of the shirt and made a strip of fabric that he bound around Liam’s cock and balls tight enough to keep them proudly hard, but also to keep him from cumming easily.  “This is your punishment.  Not a reward.” He smirked to himself as he began to spank Liam again, the woods being filled with the sound of smacking flesh on flesh as he used his inhuman speed and strength to punish Liam’s glorious ass.  Scott stopped to catch his breath and admire his handy work as much as it was to not cum in his own jeans.  He had plans for where he’d cum.  And they didn’t include his own jeans.  “Up.” He intoned and Liam jumped up, standing there with his abs on display now that the shirt was no longer in the way and his straining cock  
  
He started to undo the tie on his cock when Scott spoke again.  “Did I say you can take that off yet boy?” He turned and looked at Liam who shook his head.  “I asked you a question.”  
  
“No….”  
  
“No what?”  
  
“No Scott?”  
  
“Better.  We’ll work on that.” Scott walked over to where Liam’s jeans lay on the ground.  “It seems to me like you need to work on your control and knowing your place, but more than that…” The sound of Scott’s zipper going down made Liam’s eyes go wide as he could just catch a hint of Scott’s cock from around the side of him.  “You owe me a cum stain on your jeans.” He jerked off and quickly sprayed his load all over Liam’s jeans, making quick work of his own straining cock before putting it back in his pants and turning back around.  “Now get dressed Liam.” Liam nodded and went for his pants again, the last seam in his shirt giving as he did so with a furious blush on his face he tried to get into the jeans, the warm cum rubbing on his calves and thighs as the jeans came up his legs.  
  
But all too quickly he realized the jeans no longer fit.  He couldn’t get his cock in them at all, and the fly wouldn’t come together to be done up.  He kept trying and getting more desperate.  Finally Scott’s hands were on his wrists.  “They don’t fit…” He seemed confused.  He’d worn them out here.  He remembered doing that.  And he remembered taking them off… but… how.. .why…”  
  
“Take them off Liam.  Clearly they don’t fit now.  You’ll just have to carry them back to my car and sit on them till we make it back to your house.” Liam nodded and slide them back down, streaking more of Scott’s cum down his inner thigh and blushing as he put them over his shoulder and followed behind Scott.  They walked in silence till they reached the car and Scott got in.  Liam went around and put his jeans down before sitting on them, the cooling cum tacky against his ass.  
  
“C-can I undo th-…”  
  
“No.” Scott responded and started the car, driving off towards Liam’s house.  They were almost there when Scott realized Liam was quietly jerking off.  He pulled over under a street lamp and quickly tore off more of the shirt and grabbed Liam’s hands before pull them behind him and tying them together with the fragmented remains of Liam’s shirt, leaving the boy utterly naked except for his socks and shoes, and the improvised ties made of his former clothing.  “You dare touch yourself, in MY MOM’S CAR!” Scott roared.  “Not even with permission do you jerk off in this car.” He took a hold of Liam’s cock.  “You don’t play with this without permission, do you understand!?” He shouted.  
  
“Sure Scott, sure…” Liam nodded, maybe a little too fast, his eyes wide and dilated with pure pleasure at being manhandled and controlled like that.  His breathing indicating he was too keyed up for much else.  
  
“Good boy.” Scott nodded, and strapped Liam into his seat with his arms behind his back before pulling back out, Scott’s hand resting on Liam’s thigh as they road in silence.  Liam was too focused on trying not to cum from the gentle strokes to his taunt thigh as well as wanting to cum so badly, to pay attention to anyone in the world.  Scott simply played with his new toy till he parked the car in front of Liam’s house.  “Now.  Since you’ve been a good boy, I’m going to let you cum.  He opened the car door and unbuckled Liam before turning him to face the house.  Liam blushed as Scott deftly undid the tie around his cock and balls and helped him to stand up before giving him one firm hard spank on his stinging ass before he doubled over barely able to stay standing as he came on the lawn and his own body.  When he finally caught his breath he was laying on the lawn looking at Scott.  
  
“We’re going to have to start some rules soon.  But for tonight I think you can rest.” He got out of the car and undid Liam’s wrists.  “You good to make it back into your house?”  
  
“Yes.” Liam nodded, unable to look Scott in the eyes.  
  
“Now go hop into the shower, do your homework and get ready for bed.  You have a big day tomorrow.”  
  
“Yes Scott.” Liam nodded, before picking up his tattered shirt and his jeans and walking up to the house, having to stand there and fish his keys out of his cum stained jeans before disappearing in the house.  Scott quickly closed up the car and jumped in before peeling away to find a dark place to jerk off because that was likely one of the hottest things he’d been a part of since he lost his virginity.  Scott went home and passed out, sleeping soundly till sometime in the morning when a chiming noise from his phone got his attention.  Picking it up he noticed that the app had several alerts to it.  Tapping it he started reading.  
  
He blinked as he reread the screen.  Apparently they’d earned a lot of experience points last night, between the scene in the woods and the car, plus apparently the dozens of times that Liam had jerked off since then.  But as his xp went up with every orgasm his mood lowered.  Scott went in and looked at the settings for Liam’s masturbation habits and lowered the setting down to roughly six or seven times a day.  Instantly the mood icon indicated an major improvement.  Scott smiled.  He wanted Liam happy, not utterly miserable.  But with all that earned xp at his finger tips other settings had opened up for him.  
  
Scott saw that Liam had earned the ability to accept the “bottom” status.  Looking through the effect, how it’d make him want to get fucked, yearn for it.  He’d need to start getting fucked.  Scott clicked yes to that and a new icon that looked like a dna chain with leaves on it appeared on the screen.  Clicking on it, it listed Liam’s werewolf traits and what skills they gave him.  It indicated that that if Scott spent a little xp now, he could unlock a new dna point and add other aspects into Liam.  Clicking accept, Scott watched as a blank gene section appeared, and a window opened giving him options.  As he scrolled through the possible options he noticed a slight mutation carried in this werewolf line, a dormant gene that would allow for Kanimas, like how Derek’s bite had made Jackson.  But if Scott only activated one trait from the dormant Kanima genes list, it wouldn’t change Liam from being a werewolf; he’d just have a slight variation to his genetics.  
  
Scott was scrolling through them when he noticed a gene that allowed Kanimas to grow an organ in their asses that effectively self lubricated them similarly to a vagina.  Scott felt himself get hard.  They’d save a fortune on lube if he made Liam’s ass literally drip with his own personal lubricant.  The idea of Liam growing slick with need to get fucked by him turned him on more then he realized so he clicked on that and set it.   And a thought struck him as he was looking at the organ’s placement in Liam’s ass.  His ass was okay, but maybe he could make just a couple changes.  Going into the body shape tab Scott began changing the shape and size of Liam’s ass.  Fuck it had turned him on so much when Liam couldn’t even put his pants on last night because they wouldn’t fit.  With an ass that sized now, there was no way Liam could ever wear any of the clothes he owned.  Scott grinned realizing that he’d have to take Liam clothes shopping.  
  
He liked the idea of maybe taking Liam to the mall and fucking him in the clothing section.  He was about to hit apply when he noticed another pop up.  Clicking on it he read the dialogue that appeared.  
  
_Subject “Liam” has earned fetish “Spanking: Receiving”, do you wish to apply this new fetish?_  
  
Scott opened it up and looked through what the upgrading the spanking to a full fetish would give him.  It seemed to branch into various instruments and methods of spanking that Liam would get aroused by.  Scott clicked yes and went out to apply.  As it was applying a new notification popped up.  
  
_Subject “Scott” has earned fetish “Spanking: Giving”, status “Top”, and has xp of his own to spend.  Do you wish to edit subject “Scott” at this time?_  
  
“Sure.” Scott clicked and it saved Liam’s settings and opened up the screen of himself wearing his sleep pants.  He clicked delete on them and felt a whoosh of air around him as his pants simply vanished from existence.  His hard cock now tenting his blankets even more.  :”Well shit.  If I ‘d know it could alter cloths I might have given Liam a new wardrobe.  Eh maybe after the mall…” Scott grinned, looking at what he’d earned.  Apparently the new fetish he had for spanking Liam came with various methods and skills that he could upgrade to improve his spanking abilities.  He went in and added a couple points in there to give himself some variations to use.  
  
He went into the status for Top and looked at it, he was looking through the settings for it when he came across the sex positions: male/male and realized he’d never actually had sex with a man before.  Opening it up the only position he currently knew was missionary.  Spending some points in that he began unlocking various other positions and settings for his sexual abilities, Scott set about improving himself.  He noticed a setting that indicated that some of the positions and skills were transferable to either male or female.  Blinking he backed out and looked at the other settings realizing he’d built up enough sexual skills that he’d moved himself to truly bisexual.  He blinked.  He’d get as much out of the sex with Liam as Liam did at this point, maybe more.  Grinning to himself he clicked accept.  And then apply.  He felt light headed, and laid down.  The world seemed to swim around him and he lost consciousness.  
  
He woke up slowly to the sound of his alarm.  Tapping his phone to shut it off he noticed the picture on his recently used icons and opened it.  A shot of Liam’s bare ass with his matching handprints on either side in the headlights.  Fuck he’d have to get a picture now after Liam’s changes. Thinking of that he called Liam.  
  
“Hello?” Liam sounded half a sleep.  
  
“Hey, how’s my hungry bottom doing?” Scott chuckled.  
  
“SCOTT!” Liam seemed to sound excited.  “I’m doing good.  My ass is a little swore still.  I think it’ll take longer to heal since you’re an alpha.” He blushed.  
  
“Good.” Scott let his hand drift down his body.  “I want you to cherish that feeling.  They start to fade I might have to reapply my hands to make them stand out again.”  
  
“Y-yes…” Liam’s voice trembled.  
  
“Would you like that, my handprints all over your ass crisscrossing all over so everyone knows you got spanked.”  
  
“S…Scott…” Liam whimpered, the noises making it clear he was touching himself.  
  
“Your laptop near by?”  
  
“At my desk…” Liam whimpered.  
  
“Go log on and go to voice chat.”  
  
“Wha… why?” Liam bit his lip.  
  
“Because I’m going to watch you play with yourself boy.” Scott’s tone got hard.  “And if you question me again I might not let you cum today.”  
  
“Yes Scott.” Liam got up and scrambled across his room.  Scott pulled his laptop out and waited for the call.  In quick order an icon popped up and he clicked on it to find a very naked Liam sitting at his desk.  
  
“How long have you been naked Liam?” Scott took a chiding tone.  
  
“Uh… Well you told me to go shower last night and… I just sort of … forgot to put anything back on.” Liam blushed.  
  
“You’re going to have to be punished for that Liam.”  
  
“R-really?”  
  
“What if your dad had walked in on you to find you naked and so very aroused.”  
  
“i….” Liam blushed.  
  
“Touch yourself Liam.”  
  
“Oh… okay…” He swallowed and started playing with himself, feeling self conscious doing this in front of Scott like this.  Scott watched while he toyed with himself before clearing his throat.  
  
“Stand up Liam, show me the damage to your ass.”  
  
“Yes Scott.” Liam stood and turned showing his much thicker and more juicy ass to the camera.  The hand prints looked distorted with so much ample space to stretch across but it looked delicious to Scott.  
  
“Wish I was there right now Liam.  I’d bend you over that desk chair and slide my fucking cock deep in your tight ass.” Scott saw Liam’s hole quiver, a clear fluid starting to coat it.  “Finger yourself Liam.”  
  
“I… I’ve never…”  
  
“Do it.”  
  
“Yes.” Liam’s face was bright red as he began to hesitantly toy with his opening.  He was shocked to find it slick but some part of his brain told him it always got slick like this when he was aroused.  Sliding one finger in he moaned, his ass milking his finger for all it was worth as he worked it around his opening.  God how did he not know how great this felt?  He gave himself into the feeling.  Complying with out thinking as Scott told him to add more fingers till he had three fingers up his ass working himself into a fit of pleasure when Scott spoke again.  
  
“Take your fingers out Liam.” With a whimper of loss Liam complied.  “Now where’s your stick.” Liam turned around, his face bright red again as his eyes got wide.  “Already guessing huh boy.  Yes, you’re going to fuck yourself with that stick.  I want you to ride it hard and jerk off your cock.”  
  
“Okay….” Liam started towards his bedroom door, which he’d noticed at one point was still open.  
  
“Is your stick in another part of the house?”  
  
“No, it’s by my bed.”  
  
“Then why are you going to the door.”  
  
“I thought…”  
  
“You leave that door open for punishment.  If you get caught it’s your fault.” Liam nodded and went to his bed, angling his laptop so it could see him better.  Then picking up his long stick, he spread his legs and aimed the thick tip of the stick at his opening.  Blushing furiously and trying not to look at the very pleased look on Scott’s face Liam started pushing it in.  Oh god, the thick handle slipping in so easily coating itself in his slick as he took it more and more.  He started using his feet to push and pull the net end so the tip could fuck him harder and harder.  His hands flying to his cock Liam couldn’t do anything but lay there wantonly putting himself on display for his… his mind blanked out on what to call Scott.  
  
“Sc-Scott…” He whimpered.  
  
“I’m here Liam.  You alpha’s here.”  His alpha.  It didn’t need to be more then that.  Liam cherished that grounding point and started fucking himself faster.  He was almost there, almost…  
  
“Liam.” He heard his father’s voice and shoved down on the stick a little harshly shoving more of it into his ass as he started emptying his balls, painting his face as he looked right in the startled face of his father who Scott was busy accessing through the app on his phone.  Before he could scold Liam too harshly, he held his head and steadied himself and looked at Liam again.  “Try not to be so loud Liam.  Other people are in this house too.” He scolded him.  “Scott do try to make him keep the noise down.”  
  
“Sure thing Mr. Dunbar.” He waved, his own hand covered in his cum as the blushing doctor retreated, leaving the door open.  Liam was laying there limp on his bed, his breathing still rapid but his body slack with the power of the duality of his orgasmic release and his humiliation of being caught.  Caught not only masturbating but with something up his ass.  He blushed furiously as he lay there, Scott drank it all in with hungry eyes.  “Liam I want you to clean up and then show your dad how hard it is for you to fit into your cloths.  Borrow something of his and get some money off him and I’ll take you shopping before we head to school.  Can’t have you walking the halls naked dripping all over the place can we.”  
  
“Okay Scott.” Liam felt like his face was never going to go back to its normal color but he cleaned up and took a set of cloths in to show his father.  He was given an over sized shirt and a pair of slacks and sent to wait for Scott downstairs.  Soon enough Scott pulled up and opened the car door for Liam who walked to him, having to hold the pants up as he went.  
  
“You can take them off while we ride.” Liam blushed but did as he was told and laid them on the seat to sit on as he road bottomless in Scott’s car again.  “You handled yourself pretty well this morning.” Scott rested his hand on Liam’s thigh, making him blush as his cock got hard again.  “I’m pretty proud of you.”  
  
“You are…?” Liam looked hopeful.  
  
“There’s something I wanted to talk to you about Liam.”  
  
“Oh?” Liam felt the worry show on his face.  
  
“How would you feel about us adding a layer to our relationship?”  
  
“A… layer….?” Liam blinked.  
  
“I want to fuck you.” Liam’s face turned crimson.  “I’m pretty sure you want me to fuck you.” Liam nodded mutely.  “Good.  So how about we make it exclusive.” Liam’s eyes went wide, dilating with pleasure.  “But I’m in charge.  So you have to listen to me.  Understand?” Liam nodded.  
  
“I need you to say it Liam.”  
  
“Yes Scott.  I understand.”  
  
“Good.  Now you’re going to find some of my orders strange at times, and you’ll want to question them, but if you question me you will be punished.  Is that understood?”  
  
“Yes Scott.” Liam nodded.  
  
“Good boy.” Scott smiled as he moved his hand over to rub Liam’s belly, his hand resting just above Liam’s swollen cock.  “You have no idea how fucking hilarious it is that you have such a huge cock and you’re never going to get to use it.” Scott grinned.  
  
“N-never?” Liam blushed.  
  
“Well… maybe once in a while.” Scott smirked, already picturing that with something that size, he could probably only need a few points of xp to make it to where he could get that monster into Liam’s own ass, making him fuck himself.  “But we’ll save that.” Scott smiled, caressing the sensitive skin above Liam’s dick.  
  
“Okay.” Liam smiled, relaxing into the touch before the pulled into the mall parking lot and Scott let go of him.  
  
“Get dressed.” Liam nodded and started to get out and pull his dad’s trousers on when he realized he’d left a huge wet stain on the front from all the slick he’d leaked while they were talking on the ride.  
  
“Scott?”  
  
“Yeah?” Scott looked up from where he’d been checking how much money was in his wallet.  “Oh god, you really do leak when you’re horny don’t you?” He smirked.  “It’s fine.  Anyone looks it’ll either be because of how big you look even in those loose pants, or from the wet spot on the front.  Which will just get them to looking at your big dick.”  
  
“i wish i could control it.” Liam’s shoulders sank, he felt humiliated not being able to control how his slick flowed or how readily his cock got embarrassingly hard in public.  Scott came around the car to him and hugged him, the pants still held between them and Liam’s bare ass to the rest of the parking lot.  
  
“It’s okay.  It turns me on that you can’t.” He held Liam to him letting him feel his own hard cock, and reveling in the needy whimper that escaped Liam’s lips as he sniffed and caught a whiff of Scott’s arousal.  Scott looked over his shoulder and spread Liam’s ass to watch as fresh slick ran down his crack.  Oh this was going to be fun.  Scott slapped Liam’s ass, both of them moaning at that before Scott kissed him, a harsh kiss of possession and dominance before pulling back.  “Get dressed.  We have clothes to buy.” Liam nodded and stepped into the pants and struggled to keep them on while they walked.  
  
Scott lead Liam to the clothing section and started looking at sizes.  He frowned.  He wasn’t actually sure of any of Liam’s new measurements.  He could have just checked the app and seen what Liam was now, but he got a smirk on his face and pulled the app up for another reason.  Scrolling through the people working the clothing section he found one who fit their needs.  Liam was looking at things and trying to size them against his body when Scott tapped him on the shoulder and they walked over to the guy covering this section.  
  
“Hey, I was wondering if you could help us.  My friend here just went through a bit of a development / growth spurt and I wanted to help him get new clothes because nothing fits him anymore.  But we don’t even know what size to buy.  Do you think you could do some measurements?” Scott smiled.  
  
“What sort of measurements?” The guy frowned, his eyes scanning up and down Liam.  
  
“All of them.  Do you want to do it right here or do you have a room?”  
  
“I suppose we could use one of the changing rooms.” The guy went to one of his coworkers and gave word as to what was going on and ushered them towards the changing booth.  Scott nodded and went in with Liam, who was blushing as Scott told him to go ahead and let go of the pants.  The second he did they dropped down around his ankles exposing his naked body and the eyes of the clothing department guy went wide.  
  
“Go ahead and take them off Liam.  All of them.” Liam nodded and slipped out of the slacks and took the shirt off too standing there naked in front of this complete stranger.  He wasn’t sure what to think about any of this other then it turned him on to be following Scott’s orders.  He blushed as the guy began to try to maintain his professional detachment, moving Liam’s giant cock around as he measured his tights and legs.  Liam couldn’t help but blush as he began to drip from both his hardening cock and his bubble ass.  He was so close to cumming from the embarrassment of it all building up on and around him that he was shocked when the guy finished and said he’d be back in a bit with something for Liam to try on.  Liam was standing there flustered that the guy hadn’t closed the curtain.  
  
“You did pretty good there Liam.” Scott sat down on the seat and smiled.  “I’m thinking you need a reward.” He started undoing his belt and his jeans, before pulling his own swollen cock out into the open.  “Let’s start with seeing how good you are at sucking cock.  You impress me and I might just fuck you here and now.”  Liam swallowed and nodded getting on his knees to worship Scott.  Licking at the flared head as he held the base, Liam was just starting to lick Scott like a lollypop when the man came back with shirts he felt would fit Liam.  “We’ll try them on in a bit.” Scott smiled.  The man nodded and left in a hurry to find the other items they’d talked about while Liam was so out of it.  Liam’s cheeks were burning a dark crimson as he sucked on Scott’s cock.  He couldn’t believe he was doing this, having just gotten caught doing it too.  
  
But he wanted it.  God did he fucking want to have Scott’s cock in his mouth.  He took more and more of it, feeling his own slick dripping down his thigh as he knelt there bobbing up and down on Scott’s hot prong.  He was almost half way down it when he gagged and had to pull back.  He looked down.  
  
“It’s okay.  You’ll get plenty of practice.  Up.” He stroked Liam’s jaw and he nodded as he stood before being turned around to face the door before Liam was guided down and shuddered as he felt the first kiss of Scott’s dick to his hole.  He was still so open from the fingering and toying with his hole this morning so as he sank down to take all of Scott into him, Liam moaned and writhed, his cock swollen and dripping as it hung long and hard between his thighs.  He started rising and lowering his hips, fucking himself on Scott’s cock as the man came back in with jeans for him.   
  
“I…” Liam blushed.  
  
“Thanks.  Did you carry the underwear I suggested?” Scott asked casually as the man stood there watching them fuck.  
  
“Uh… yeah I had to go to our specialty section but I found what you asked for.”  
  
“Great.” Scott smiled reaching around to tug on Liam’s nipples as he was ridden there.  “If you’ll bring that in… when I’m done I’ll have him dress.”  
  
“Y-yes… yes of course.” The man nodded and headed away, only to come back with a selection of things on hangers before vanishing.  Scott grinned, he didn’t know why that gave him such a thrill but he keep up the fucking till he finally came in the tight wet heat of Liam’s swallowing hole and left Liam on the verge himself.  “Its okay pup, we’ll do more later.  Right now I need you to get dressed for school.  Starting with these.” He tossed a pair of something that looked like mostly an elastic band.  Scott had to help him put on the neon green thing that turned out to be a cock ring jock strap.  
  
“I didn’t figure we’d find anything to house that monster of yours.  But I wanted to give you some support.  And anything covering your ass would just get drenched as you periodically get horny all day long.  So we’re going to go with this cock ring jock strap.” It functionally looked like a regular jock strap, only instead of a pouch it had an elastic cock ring that Scott fed Liam’s cock and balls through.  Even being one of the bigger sizes made for well hung men, the fit was snug and made Liam stand out more proud from his body.  “I think that’s going to look great under your jeans.” Scott smiled and Liam blushed as he pulled on the jeans, happy they went over the swell of his muscles and the great round mass that was his ass.  He even tugged the shirt that still clung to him in all the right ways, but didn’t look like it was in danger of breaking if he moved.  
  
“Perfect.” Scott smiled as he stroked Liam’s arm, watching his pant leg twitch from where his cock was throbbing.  “Let’s go pay and head to school.” Scott picked up Liam’s dad’s stuff and headed out.  He had Liam pay and they headed out.  The clerk slipped a smaller package to him and nodded.  Scott smiled and waited till they were out in the parking lot before speaking again.  “I know you’re self conscious about how much you leak.” Liam looked down.  “But I wanted to make sure you didn’t have to worry about that as much.  So, take your jeans down.”   
  
Liam wanted to question, but nodded and undid his jeans and pulled them down to his knees.  Scott got behind him and rubbed something against him.  For a second Liam had wondered if it was Scott’s cock getting ready to fuck his cum filled hole again but instead it was a large butt plug made to seal in everything in Liam’s ass.  “It’ll stop you from ruining your jeans today.  But when you sit on it, it’ll rub against your prostate so you’re going to be just getting full of your slick.  You’ll have to be mindful about sitting down too hard.  You might just milk a load out of your cock if you sit too forcefully.”  
  
“oh.” Liam blushed as Scott had him do up his pants and they finished getting into the car.  Riding through the city to school with the plug against his prostate had him dripping down his leg from his swollen rod.  Scott parked in his space in the parking lot and put his hand on Liam’s thigh, this time resting right atop his denim class cock.  
  
“Try to behave today.  If you behave, I’ll give you a treat when we get out.  If you don’t behave… you will get punished.” Liam shuddered but agreed as they came to an accord and parted for their classes.  Liam was doing his best to weather the looks and eyes upon him that seemed to stroke and caress each and every single inch of his flesh barely hidden by his new clothes.  He’d probably have made it all day if he hadn’t been walking past the locker room and caught the scent.  Like honey and spice and so warm… he followed it, seeing the scent with his mind’s eye as he wandered into the boy’s locker room and found what the smell was coming form.  There on the bench was a pile of clothing.  The smell was coming from there… and it was Liam could do not to claw through them to get to the smell.  
  
He fished around and found what was making the glorious smell.  A freshly used jock strap.  Liam pulled it to his face, breathing in the damp odor, letting it filling his being.  The scent going straight to his dick, god he wanted… no needed to jerk off.  Sitting there with the jock pressed against his face his other hand tore at his flies and pulled his giant cock out to play with it.  Stroking himself rapidly, giving into his needs as the smell turned him on beyond words, it seemed to shut down his other senses.  He wasn’t aware of anything going around till the jock was tore from his face and his eyes were too dilated to focus on who was standing in front of him for a moment.  
  
“You just couldn’t behave yourself, could you?” Scott was standing there in nothing but a towel looking at Liam while he held his used jock.  “Seriously Liam?”  
  
“It smelled so good.” Liam’s face flushed.  
  
“Clearly, you’re still stroking your cock.” Scott’s eyes shot down and Liam looked down to realize he was.  Fully blushing he let go of himself leaving himself exposed as he looked up at Scott, his eyes pleading.  “I’m going to have to punish you Liam.” Scott leaned in and watched as Liam’s eyes unfocused.  “Pants down Liam.” Liam scrambled to pull his jeans down over the rise of his ass and as Scott sat down on the bench he indicated he wanted Liam over his lap.  Liam hurriedly put himself across the towel covered lap of Scott and presented his bare ass, having forgotten about his plug he was shocked when the first spanking landed squarely on the rectangular base of the plug and fucked Liam’s prostate with some force.  
  
“Count them.” Scott warned.  
  
“One.” Liam panted.  
  
Smack.  
  
“Two.” Liam shuddered.  It was like a slow motion very powerful fucking centered on his prostate.  
  
Smack.  
  
“T-three.” Liam shuddered as he tried to focus on anything but his mind kept going back to the toy in his ass.  
  
Smack.  
  
“Four.” Liam started crying.  Between his need to cum from the toy fucking him, the way he was turned on already from being spanked and the sheer force that Scott was putting into each spanking.  
  
SMACK.  
  
“Five.. shit…”  
  
“Language boy.” Scott growled.  
  
“Yes Scott…” Liam whimpered, god that tone went straight to his cock.  
  
SMACK.  
  
“Six.” Liam was focusing on a crack in the floor trying not to cum, he knew how much he’d be punished if he came from this.  
  
SMACK.  
  
“Seven.” Liam could feel the handprint forming right on the center of his ass.  God it felt hot and tight and damn, who did Scott manage to hit that same spot so easily?!  
  
SMACK.  
  
“E-eight…” Liam shuddered.  
  
SMACK.  
  
“N-n…n-nine…” Liam panted, he was so fucking close.  He wasn’t going to last.  His thighs were shuddering as tried to hold himself there.  
  
**SMACK**!  
  
“Ten…” He was sobbing now.  
  
“There we go.” Scott soothed him by rubbing his hand gently across Liam’s stinging ass.  “That’s it for now.” He cooed as he pulled Liam back into a hug.  “Now we’re going to have to deal with this when we get home tonight.”  
  
“Yes Scott.” Liam’s voice low and quiet as he clung to his alpha.  
  
“Good boy.” Scott snuggled.  “Good boy.”  
  


***

  
  
Liam was extremely subdued on the ride back to Scott’s after practice.  In truth he’d been quiet all through practice and the rest of school.  Scott was letting him stew for now.  Liam knew he was in trouble, the ten hard smacks in the locker room had made him embarrassed and later for practice changing and getting seen not only in his new underwear but the bright red handprints on his ass had drawn a lot of attention.  He’d blushed through his shower and through redressing and waiting by Scott’s car for him.  Scott didn’t care for the quiet but he knew Liam needed his punishment, but he had plans to also reward Liam for taking the punishment without complaint.  Not that he was going to count the sulking going on right now as a complaint.  
  
Liam was quiet all the way up to Scott’s room, walking in front of Scott when prodded and undressing without being told till he was completely naked and waiting for the worst.  
  
“You know.  I think since you’ve been very subdued and behaved since, we might be able to do both your punishment and your reward.” Scott smiled, sitting on his bed and patting beside him.  Liam sat down hesitantly but obediently.  “I’m going to spank you and then I’m going to fuck you.  You understand that.  Right boy?”  
  
“Yes sir.” Liam nodded.  He’d been thinking about it long and hard, god had he been thinking about it.  All the way home he’d barely been able to contain or control himself, he wanted Scott in him so bad.  And the thought of his hand on his ass while he did it was even more thrilling.  But Liam nodded and turned over laying face down on Scott’s bed.  He wanted to give Scott more room.  
  
“Good boy.” Scott stood and picked his target.  The handprints on the side were looking a little faded so he began there.  
  
Smack.  
  
“One.” Liam didn’t have to be told to count anymore.  
  
Smack.  
  
“Two.” His cock started hardening more, trapped between his rippling abs and Scott’s sheets.  
  
Smack.  
  
“Three.” Liam moaned.  
  
SMACK.  
  
“Four!” Liam called out barely able to stop the moan in his voice. Scott was alternating cheeks trying to keep the prints as fresh as possible.  
  
**SMACK**!  
  
“Five!” Liam had tears in his eyes from the sting in his ass cheeks but his cock was ram rod hard.  He was panting harder because that last one had been right dead center again, fucking him hard on the toy still in his ass.  He was waiting for the next smack when he heard a rustling sound and turned back in time to see Scott slide out of his jeans and underwear.  Scott reached forward and pulled the toy out of Liam’s taunt ass and sat it on the nightstand before climbing atop Liam.  His own long thick cock sinking into Liam’s ass, mounting Liam right there in the midst of his room.  
  
God was he glad he gave Liam that extra organ to lube him up.  Fuck… between being werewolf tight and dripping with need with Scott’s own seed acting like lube from before school, Scott was in as much of Heaven as Liam was.  The pair meeting each other’s thrusts as Scott pivoted his hips and moved his groin to angle his strokes.  Liam was moaning, a stream of obscenities falling from his lips as he clung to the bed, his claws tearing at the comforter as his fangs extended.  He was close.  So close he was practically gagging on his own orgasm.  But he had to hold out.  Hold out till Scott told him.  He wasn’t sure how he knew that.  But he knew.  
  
Scott grinned, slamming himself into Liam, and changing up the tempo as much as he could.  He definitely was putting more points into their position stats later.  But all that fled from his mind as he gave one of the most brutal fucks of his life into his boy.  His boy.  That thought became a chant in his mind.  He owned Liam.  He controlled him.  Nothing Liam could ever do would break that.  And Liam wouldn’t even realize he was being controlled.  Scott bottomed out as he came hard into Liam, draping himself over Liam he bit his neck playfully.  Smiling as he licked that spot, Liam shivering at the contact.  But Scott moved up, nipping at his jaw line and tracing the shell of his ear before he finally whispered in Liam’s ear.  
  
“Now.”  
  
That’s all it took.  That one word, that one bit of permission and Liam came.  Hard and wet caught between the ruined sheets and his own too hot flesh he writhed and spasmed around Scott, milking his master’s cock as he himself had a handless orgasm that seemed to finally ebb away leaving just a glorious feeling of contentment as Liam shuddered, Scott taking him in his arms and holding him.  
  
“You’re mine now Liam.’” Scott informed him.  His eyes blood red.  
  
“Yours.” Liam nodded, his eyes of burning amber as he nodded.  “Always yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Contact me on tumblr regarding commissions


End file.
